muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo Variants
In "Elmo's World" episodes, the audience gets to see into Tickle Me Land. The portal through which this reality may be seen is usually provided by Dorothy's imagination as she visualizes the subject and concepts of the episode. As Elmo is her only real frame of reference, all of the characters in her visions are an altered version of Elmo - even the animals. Sometimes a simple alteration is made to a "regular" Elmo puppet; however many times (in the case of most animals), a new puppet is created to morph the characteristics of Elmo and the creature. :See also: Elmo's Alternate Identities Animals Image:Elmoaardvark.jpg|Aardvark Elmo's World: Wild Animals Image:Elmopilotfish.jpg|Angler Fish Elmo's World: Fish Image:Ewsleep-bats.jpg|Bats Elmo's World: Sleeping Image:Ewteeth-beaver.jpg|Beaver Elmo's World: Teeth Image:Elmobees.jpg|Bees Elmo's World: Bugs Image:Elmobird.jpg|Bird Elmo's World: Birds Elmo's World: Babies Image:Elmoblowfish.jpg|Blowfish Elmo's World: Fish Image:Elmobunny.jpg|Bunny Elmo's World: Ears Image:Elmocat.jpg|Cat Elmo's World: Ears Image:Ewskin-chameleon.jpg|Chameleon Elmo's World: Skin Image:Ewbabies-duckling.jpg|Duckling Elmo's World: Babies Image:Ewteeth-elephant.jpg|Elephant Elmo's World: Teeth Image:Ewsleep-flamingo.jpg|Flamingo Elmo's World: Sleeping Image:Elmoflyingfish.jpg|Flying Fish Elmo's World: Fish Image:Ewhorse-jester.jpg|Horse Elmo's World: Horses Image:Elmolightningbug.jpg|Lightning Bug Elmo's World: Bugs Image:ElmosWorldEars10.jpg|Mouse Elmo's World: Ears Image:Elmopanda.jpg|Panda Elmo's World: Wild Animals Image:Elmopeacock.jpg|Peacock Elmo's World: Birds Image:Elmopenguin.jpg|Penguin Elmo's World: Birds Image:Ewpenguins-imagine.jpg|Penguin Elmo's World: Penguins Image:Elmopetbird.jpg|Pet Bird Elmo's World: Pets Image:Elmopetfish.jpg|Pet Fish Elmo's World: Pets Image:Elmopethamster.jpg|Pet Hamster Elmo's World: Pets Image:Ewdino-pterosaur.jpg|Pterosaur Elmo's World: Dinosaurs Image:Ewteeth-shark.jpg|Shark Elmo's World: Teeth Image:Elmospider.jpg|Spider Elmo's World: Bugs Image:Ewsleep-squirrel.jpg|Squirrel Elmo's World: Sleeping Sports & Games Image:Ewhats-baseball.jpg|Baseball Player Elmo's World: Hats Image:Elmobaskbetball.jpg|Basketball Players Elmo's World: Games Image:Elmocyclist.jpg|Bicycles Elmo's World: Bicycles Elmo's World: Exercise Image:Ewballs-football.jpg|Football Player Elmo's World: Balls Elmo's World: Cameras Image:ElmosWorldHands12.jpg|Handball Player Elmo's World: Hands Image:ElmosWorldHands11.jpg|Handstander Elmo's World: Hands Image:Elmogolfer.jpg|Golfer Elmo's World: Balls Image:Ewjackets-motorcycle.jpg|Motorcycle Elmo's World: Jackets Image:Elmoringaround.jpg|Ring Around the Rosie Players Elmo's World: Games Image:Ewshoes-skater.jpg|Skater Elmo's World: Shoes Image:Ewjump-ski.jpg|Skier Elmo's World: Jumping Elmo's World: Weather Image:Ewjump-skydive.jpg|Sky Diver Elmo's World: Jumping Image:Ewexercise-swim.jpg|Swimmer Elmo's Word: Exercise Image:Ewexercise-tag.jpg|Tag Players Elmo's World: Exercise Image:Elmojuggler.jpg|Unicyclist & Juggler Elmo's World: Bicycles Image:Elmowindsurfer.jpg|Windsurfer Elmo's World: Weather Elmo's World: Water Jobs Image:Ewfood-applepick.jpg|Apple Picker Elmo's World: Food Image:Ewbells-bigbell.jpg|Bell Ringer Elmo's World: Bells Image:Elmofiedler.jpg|Conductor and orchestra Elmo's World: Hands Image:Ewopen-construction.jpg|Construction Worker Open and Close, Building Things, Flowers, Hats Image:Ewbooks-tightrope.jpg|Circus Performer Elmo's World Books Elmo's World: Hats Image:Ewbooks-cactus.jpg|Cowboy Elmo's World: Books Image:Ewshoes-dancer.jpg|Dancer Elmo's World: Shoes Image:Ewflowers-sea.jpg|Deep Sea Diver Elmo's World: Flowers Elmo's World: Water Image:Elmodoctor.jpg|Doctor and Nurse Elmo's World: Birthdays Image:Flamencoelmo.jpg|Flamenco Dancer Elmo's World: Dancing Image:Ewbooks-dragon.jpg|Knight Elmo's World: Books Image:Ewhats-magician.jpg|Magician Elmo's World: Hats Image:Ewdoctors-imagination.jpg |Marine Veterinarian Elmo's World: Doctors Image:Ewcameras-naturephoto.jpg|Nature Photographer Elmo's World: Cameras Image:Elmopaperboy.jpg|Paperboy Elmo's World: Bicycles Image:Ewmail-pilot.jpg|Pilot Elmo's World: Transportation Elmo's World: Mail Image:Ewfood-pizza.jpg|Pizza Chef Elmo's World: Food Image:Ewcameras-sportsphoto.jpg|Sports Photographer Elmo's World: Cameras Image:Ewtransport-conductor.jpg|Train Conductor Elmo's World: Transportation Literature Image:ewcomputers-wolf.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf Elmo's World: Computers Image:Ewcats-lion.jpg|The Lion and the Mouse Elmo's World: Cats Image:Ewnose-pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchielmo Elmo's World: Noses Image:4028t.jpg|Rapunzel Elmo's World: Hair Image:Ewflowers-tarzan.jpg|Tarzan Elmo's World: Flowers Image:ewcomputers-pigs.jpg|The Three Little Pigs Elmo's World: Computers Image:Ewfast-tortoisehare.jpg|The Tortoise and the Hare Elmo's World: Ears Elmo's World: Fast and Slow Other Image:Ewbabies-elmobaby.jpg|Baby Elmo's World: Babies Image:Character.elmo's-imaginary-.jpg|Baby Elmo, Elmo's Mom and Elmo's Dad Elmo's World: Birthdays Image:Ewtransport-rowboat.jpg|Boater Elmo's World: Transportation Image:Ewsky.constellation.jpg|Constellation Elmo's World: Sky Image:Ewdance-hula.jpg|Dancer Elmo's World: Dancing Image:Ewmusic-band.jpg|Dixieland band Elmo's World: Music Image:Elmonoodle2.jpg|Elmo Noodle Elmo's World: Families Image:Elmoelvis.jpg|Elvis Presley Elmo's World: Singing Image:Elmogoatherds.jpg|Goatherd Family Elmo's World: Families Image:Ewwater-fishing.jpg|Fisher Elmo's World: Water Image:Ewschool-graduate.jpg|Graduates Elmo's World: School Image:Ewshoes-hiker.jpg|Hiker Elmo's World: Shoes Image:Ewopen-jackbox.jpg|Jack in the Box Elmo's World: Open and Close Image:Ewsky.moondance.jpg|Moon Dancer Elmo's World: Sky Image:Newspapercustomerelmo.jpg|Newspaper Customer Elmo's World: Bicycles Image:Ewschool-dance.jpg |Prom Goers Elmo's World: School Image:Ewsky.rainbow.jpg|Rainbow Sitter Elmo's World: Sky Image:Elmorapper.jpg|Rapper Elmo's World: Singing Image:Elmo-drawing.jpg|Refrigerator Art Elmo's World: Drawing Image:Elmo-rock.jpg|Rock (singer) Elmo's World: Friends (imagined by Rocco) Image:Ewupdown-rollercoaster.jpg|Roller Coaster Riders Elmo's World: Up and Down Image:Elmoroman.jpg|Roman Elmo's World: Getting Dressed Image:Threeelmos.jpg|The Three Elmos Elmo's World: Singing Category:Character Variants Category:Elmo's World Characters